Quiet Desperation
by Moonbeam37
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape are keeping a little secret. After becoming co-faculty members at Hogwarts, they find themselves in a less than platonic arrangement and neither can really explain how this happened in the first place. There is no telling what is happening between them, but one thing is certain: pleasure and pain run both hot and cold.
1. One

The air was cold and damp in the potions classroom. That was typical of this dank, familiar place, but Hermione's state made her more vulnerable to the chill. The room was silent except for the scratching of a quill, and Hermione swore she could hear the candles flickering. She could hear herself breathing, too. She had to remind herself to inhale and exhale like normal so as to not feel faint.

Professor Snape was seated behind his desk. Hermione didn't turn her head to see him because the sound of his writing served as her reminder that he was still there. She was close enough to smell him too, which helped her feel comfortable. She knew by now to trust him completely, and if she did, he would never leave her anything but satisfied.

It was getting late and her body was starting to ache. She wasn't sure how much longer she could remain bent over the front of his desk like this. Her face was getting warm on one side from being pressed against the lacquered oak for so long. Hermione took a steadying breath as she watched the wax drip and collect at the bottom of the candle he had lit upon her arrival. She shut her eyes and counted her breaths in her head. She had counted to 147 when the scratching of the quill finally stopped.

The potions master's chair scraped against the floor as he stood and the harsh sound made Hermione cringe. She heard him tap a stack of parchment together directly beside her head before he walked around to the front of the desk. Hermione didn't move.

Severus stood behind her for a moment, taking in the sight of her bare arse. Hermione heard him sigh before he squatted down to pull her knickers up from between her ankles. He took his time situating them before pulling up her stockings as well and he rubbed her behind affectionately before flipping her skirt down to cover her bottom.

"Alright, Professor Granger," he said in a quiet voice, so as not to shock her. "You may stand now." Hermione steadied her hand on top of the desk and stood slowly. She shut her eyes as a wave of dizziness and relief washed over her. When she turned around to face him, she leaned back against the desk and steadied herself. Snape stood mere inches from her body and he could smell the scent of sweat and vanilla in her hair.

"Would you like to sit down?" His voice was very close to her ear. She felt as if it the room was spinning and the only thing steady was him. She reached out to grab his forearm and nodded. Snape guided her to his desk chair and she sat down. He handed her his half-full glass of water so she could take a sip.

"Thank you," Hermione said meekly as she drank from his glass.

"How do you feel?" He took a sip himself when she passed the glass back to him before placing it back on the desk.

"Tired," she said as she leaned back in his chair and bent her leg back to rest the heel of her foot on the edge.

Professor Snape nodded and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I still have a few things to finish up here, but it shouldn't take more than an hour."

Hermione nodded her understanding and sat quietly. She was comfortable in his chair and in his space. She closed her eyes and listened as he began moving around the classroom; tucking in stools and tidying for several moments. Then he went into the storeroom behind her. She listened and knew precisely what he was doing. Snape always started at the top shelf and worked his way down when he took inventory and rotated ingredients. Every so often the sound of moving vials, baskets, and bottles was replaced by the scratching of his quill as he added a note to his log.

"Do you have extra eucalyptus back there?" Her voice was light and sweet and held a slight inflection at the end. It captured his attention immediately and he momentarily stopped his meticulous work to check. The scratching of his quill stilled and Hermione heard him pull out a basket.

"Yes," he replied. "Do you want trimmings or a bouquet for the bath?"

"A bouquet, please," she replied, and the silence returned. She knew with certainty that he was pulling out several stems and tying them together with twine. Then, inventory resumed.

When she waited for him like this, comfortable and content, it was completely different than how he made her stand over his desk earlier. This felt like coming down off of a cloud. This was for a determined amount of time, and she could leave without consequence if she really wanted too. This wasn't the time that she gave to him, this was time that she was with him, and marrying the two felt divine.

Hermione could tell that he was nearly finished because of the amount of time that had passed and the fact that things had stopped moving on the shelves. He had been writing in his log for several minutes. After taking inventory and determining what ingredients he needed, he always made a summary with plans for acquiring ingredients and a schedule for brewing, among other things. Hermione had seen the logs on several occasions and was always struck dumb by the amount of care and attention that he gave to everything he did. Once she heard the writing stop, she sat up properly in his chair and waited for him.

Now that the dizziness had gone away and she had rested, she was no longer tired and felt fully alert. She smiled when he came to stand before her with a bouquet of eucalyptus in his hand. The sleeves of his white Oxford shirt were rolled up and his collar was unbuttoned at the neck. It hung open slightly which gave him a casual presence that Hermione would have never thought he could pull off until she saw it. In this state, instead of looking like a prick, he simply looked comfortable.

When she had come to the classroom earlier in the evening, he had been fully dressed in his frock coat and cravat. Hermione wasn't sure when the shedding of his clothing had taken place, but if experience had taught her anything it was probably something that went unnoticed when she was bent over his desk for however long it had been. She much preferred him in this casual state, even though it meant she could see some of the scars that crisscrossed his body and the faded, muddled outline of the dark mark peeking from below the cuff on his left forearm.

"Are you ready to go?" His voice was gruff. Hermione nodded and when she stood he leaned over her to take his frock coat from the back of his chair. He tossed it over his arm.

Hermione followed him through to the back of the classroom. When they reached the door, he snuffed all the candles in the room at once with a flourish of wandless magic before holding it open for Hermione to pass through. Professor Snape fell into step beside her as they took the short walk towards his chambers

"Thank goodness it's Friday," she said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked even though he knew the answer fully.

"Oh, stop," she said with a chuckle, "you know exactly what I mean."

As they approached the door to his rooms, it opened wandlessly. He had no need to say the password out loud so Hermione did not know what it was.

"I don't know," he continued, "I've derived some of my greatest pleasure from taunting you and sneaking about during the week. Pain can be pleasure, too, you know that."

"Your pleasure is my pain," Hermione said humorously as they entered his sitting room.

Severus held out the bouquet of eucalyptus for her to take. "And your pain, my pleasure."


	2. Two

Even though she had been teaching transfiguration at Hogwarts for the past three years, Hermione could never quite get accustomed to the vastness of the transfiguration classroom. The large space and high windows felt all-consuming in their openness, and were a stark contrast to many of the other rooms at Hogwarts, particularly the potions classroom. When Minerva McGonagall was appointed as the new headmistress and hired Hermione to take her place, she told the young witch that she had always felt happy in that classroom because it let in so much light. Now, however, as Hermione sat at her desk marking papers, she realized that she found just as much, if not more, happiness in the dark.

The sunlight streaming in through her windows was glowing orange as a lilac sky crept in. Two essays that she had deliberately stuck at the bottom of the stack were all that stood between her and her free time.

Suddenly, the large iron door at the far end of the room swung open and slammed loudly behind an intruder in a long frock coat. Hermione jumped at the sound as it broke her concentration. His footfalls echoed through the room as he walked directly up to Hermione's desk.

"Severus! No, no-wait! I only have two pieces of parchment left to grade," she exclaimed as she held up a hand to signal that he stop.

Professor Snape smirked before pulling out the chair adjacent from her and sitting down on the opposite side of her desk. "I'll wait," he said calmly. Snape plucked an hour glass from her desk and turned it over between his forefinger and thumb. He fidgeted patiently while Hermione finished marking.

"Alright," she said as she added the last paper to her neat stack."Done."

Professor Snape replaced the hourglass on her desk, ensuring that Hermione saw all the sand at the top when he did. She bit her lip as it slowly fell through to the other side.

"Professor Granger," he began in a voice so heavy with need that it made Hermione feel weak all over, "kindly come stand here." She cringed when his chair scratched against the floor and he pushed back to make space for her between his splayed thighs and the desk.

When Hermione rose she realized that his coat was draped over the top of her desk; beside her quills. His sleeves were rolled up and she was happy to see him in his casual state. She hadn't notice him taking the coat off, but that wasn't surprising since she had to be hyper-focused whenever she finished marking in his presence so as not to become distracted.

Hermione could feel her heartbeat quickening as he grabbed her hips to pull her tightly between his legs. He smelt of firewood and the eucalyptus that she had hung in his bathroom. She inhaled deeply and felt safe.

"On a scale of one through ten, how have you felt most of the day?"

The question was one she knew well. She thought for a moment. "Seven."

Severus let his hands linger on her hips for several long moments before he began unbuttoning her teaching robes. He slowly slid the garment over her shoulders and tossed it on top of his frock coat. His hands returned to her hips momentarily before he caressed the curves of her body and began untucking her shirt from the skirt she wore beneath her robes. He pulled it over her head in one, swift movement.

He left the pink bra she was wearing alone and stood from the chair and turned it around so that if one were to sit in it they would be facing away from the desk. She watched curiously until one of his hands found the small of her back, and he gestured to the chair with the other. He gave her a small nudge forward, indicating that he wanted her to kneel on the chair. Slowly, Hermione moved into position and placed one hand on the high back before climbing up.

Once she was situated and seemed to be relatively comfortable, Severus used his hands to push her feet together and then he forced her knees apart. The chair wasn't large, but the slight change in position made it impossible for her to not stick her arse out, albeit slight. Once he was satisfied, he pushed up her skirt until it bunched around her waist. He was very pleased to see that she was wearing a thong, and he slipped one finger beneath the elastic to rub her soft skin.

Hermione rested her face against the upholstered back as he walked behind her desk and sat in her chair. After a few moments he opened her drawer and took out a piece of parchment. Professor Snape then selected a quill and dipped it into her inkwell before beginning to write.

Hermione shut her eyes and tried to imagine that time was a deep lake. Even though she didn't know the depth, she knew that she would reach the bottom eventually. She imagined herself weighed down with a large rock in an effort to sink more quickly.

She didn't know how much time had passed when the scratching of the quill stopped. Hermione was startled by the silence and she realized immediately that her legs were numb. Her body ached and she felt particularly vulnerable in positions like this. Sticking her arse out like that made her look needy and she knew it. She peeled at him over the top of the chair.

Severus was in the same place behind her desk, no longer writing, but sitting back comfortably and looking almost smug. He said nothing, and the silence threatened to drive Hermione mad. She directed her attention to the hourglass, which was about halfway done keeping time. She felt proud that she had gone as long as she had without checking.

Hermione closed her eyes again and tried to pay attention to her breathing to keep her legs from shaking. She inhaled deeply and tried to hold each breath for as long as she could before exhaling.

Some time later, Hermione was startled when Snape stood up and walked slowly around her in a circle. His steps were slow and deliberate and she could track his movements even though she did not open her eyes. He knelt down behind her and she could feel his eyes on her skin like fire.

"Professor Granger," he began in a quiet and steady voice, "it seems that your knickers have gotten wet." He grazed the spot with his finger. Her back arched slightly and the intimate contact made her want to moan.

Severus stood up and was so close to her that the placket of his trousers nearly touched her bum. Hermione held her breath as his right hand found its way into her hair and he collected the loose curls into a ponytail with his fist. Hermione hadn't realize how much she was leaning into the back of the chair until he pulled her head up to expose her throat. He didn't pull hard enough for it to hurt, but in that moment she had given over all control to him. Her brain felt fuzzy and she could hardly make out the hourglass when her eyes began to water.

Severus leaned over her body to whisper in her ear. "You look beautiful like this, I hope you know."

Hermione relished as his words washed over her.

"Now you are going to stand up very slowly."

She tried to nod.

He released her hair and Hermione's head felt very heavy. As she mentally prepared to stand for him, she wasn't surprised that her legs started to quiver. She hissed as her cramped muscles elongated and she gripped the chair tightly as she stepped backwards. Severus wrapped his arm around her waist to help steady her.

"Careful," he intoned as he supported her weight easily and pulled her body against his. Hermione's legs were shaking and she rested her head against his chest. She didn't always feel this debilitated after something like this, but at this moment she knew she'd be in a puddle without his support. Severus held her for a long time as her breathing regulated and slowed. Once she began to take some of her own weight, he loosened his handhold around her waist.

"Take your knickers off," he said simply.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head up to look at him and his soft cotton shirt brushed against her face.

"You can't wear wet knickers to dinner. I won't have it," he said. "Give them to me, please"

Hermione hesitated momentarily before backing away from him and removing the small swatch of fabric. Severus held out his hand and, when she gave him the undergarment, he shoved the article into the pocket of his trousers.

Severus smoothed her skirt back into place before dragging her shirt back over her head. "Do you feel alright?" She nodded.

"Good," he replied, "I will see you in The Great Hall then."

Severus tossed his coat over his arm and turned abruptly on his heel. He strode deliberately through the transfiguration classroom, but as he did, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the wet fabric to smell Hermione's scent. He shoved her knickers back into his pocket as quickly and confidently as he'd sniffed them.

The heavy door slammed behind him and Hermione returned to her desk chair. She took several deep, steadying breaths and let it all wash over her. Her mind felt clear and her body was tired. A satisfied feeling washed over her and she felt incredible.

Severus' spidery scrawl caught her attention and she picked up the parchment he had left behind. She chuckled as she read what he had written: a recipe for cherry tarts, a list of various ingredients, a lesson plan about shucking bindyroot, a description of the room, and then, at the very bottom, something that made her smile tremendously. It read:

"How fortunate am I to be in the presence of such beauty and excellence."

She folded the paper and put it in the top drawer of her desk before her eyes fell on the hourglass just in time to see the last few grains of sand slip through the small gap in the glass bulb.


	3. Three

It was nearing midnight and the potions classroom was so cold that Professor Snape could see his own breath despite the fact that he was working over a steaming cauldron. He set his wand to stir and stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. It was well past midnight.

The hospital wing was running lower than he felt comfortable with on several potions and it was time that he prioritized getting caught up. Historically, he hadn't minded keeping the stores full because the extra duties kept him distracted doing one of the few things he loved most. Ever since the war had ended, however, he found that the responsibility of keeping the stores full had become a bit more tedious. Now that he wasn't ruled by fear and dread he found enjoying his free time to be a bit easier.

He hadn't planned to brew so late, but fortunately he had become accustomed to functioning on little sleep long ago. Nevertheless, it wasn't ideal. He reminded himself that it was his own fault that he was brewing much later than he'd intended. He had to constantly revise his schedule thanks to his little rendezvous with Hermione Granger, and it was most certainly worth it.

He scraped the contents of his cutting board into the cauldron with the back of his knife. The mixture began boiling rapidly from the addition, just as intended, and his wand continued to stir. Pleased with the potion's progress, Severus moved to a second cauldron that was cooling down to his right. He inhaled the scent before deciding that it had sat long enough and beginning the tedious process of filling the vials that waited nearby.

He always made a point to clean as he worked, so by the time the potions were finished there wasn't much to do in the lab except to scour the cauldrons and put everything back in its place. By the time he had readied the potions classroom back to its normal state he was utterly exhausted. Professor Snape conjured a glass of water and sunk into the chair behind his desk.

He was trying to decide if he should return to his rooms and try to get some proper rest, or if he was better off taking a short power nap behind his desk. Naturally, he'd prefer to sleep in his bed, but if his time was limited the transition didn't seem worthwhile. He reached into the pocket of his trousers to check his pocket watch and momentarily froze when he pulled a pair of pink knickers out, of which he'd forgotten.

The small swatch of fabric hung off his pointer finger and he realized how dainty they were even though they were simple in style and design, which is what he preferred. He wasn't the type of man to get off on pretty bows and girly frills. The light pink blush of the fabric, and the spot that was once wet from her, was all he needed. He balled the garment back up in his fist before bringing it to his nose. They still smelled like her.

He knew quite well that if someone were to see him like this that it would be rather embarrassing, but he was also certain that anyone willing to pass judgement likely hadn't had the pleasure of finding a pair of sexy knickers in their pocket. It wasn't often that he took Hermione's underwear, but when he did, he intended to enjoy it. He always laundered and returned them via owl or she would collect them when she visited his rooms. He didn't hoard them; that wasn't the point. He wanted to enjoy the reminder of their time together after it was done, and her they were confirmation that she had enjoyed it.

He inhaled her scent again and thought back to the first time he had made her wet. It had been in the very spot he sat now. Late one evening she had met him in his classroom, which was becoming routine at that point, and he made her sit in his desk chair. He recalled how gorgeous she'd looked in a pair of white knickers and a white camisole like some sort of ethereal goddess. To this day he couldn't understand how she was able to fight the chill in the room when she was like that, but he assumed it had something to do with the tension and adrenaline.

He had made her lean back in the chair and he positioned her heels on the edge so that her legs were spread wide open. If he recalled correctly, that had been the first time he'd made her display herself so openly to him. He remembered the nervousness in her eyes, but she didn't hesitate to comply. She looked utterly divine with her knees up by her shoulders and her cotton-covered pussy on display.

He left her like that while he brewed a batch of Wolfsbane. It was a difficult potion to brew and, quite frankly, once he'd gotten started he barely had the opportunity to look at her. She stayed still and quiet for the entire duration of the process. When he returned to her she hadn't moved a muscle and he was surprised to find that her knickers were moist. The all consuming scent of her sex was hanging in the air and Severus couldn't remember getting a boner so fast since he was a teenager.

He could feel his cock twitching now from the memory and he shoved the pink knickers back into his pocket before they could send him over the edge. He retrieved his pocket watch. Nearly four. Professor Snape cursed under his breath before shoving the timepiece back into his pocket, picking up his frock coat, and storming from the classroom. If he hurried and didn't let himself become distracted, he might have enough time for some halfway decent sleep.

He always enjoyed the peace and quiet that hung heavily in the dungeon corridors in the middle of the night. No student would dare to be out of bed and in his domain at this hour-not even the Slytherins. He relished in the cold stillness as he quietly made his way around through the memorized hall.

As he rounded the corner there was an uneasiness that fell over him. He drew his wand and gripped it at his side. He slowed his pace as he crept. Finally, a small figure was apparent at the end of the hall and Severus felt raw anger rip through him. For a student to be lingering outside of his rooms at such a late hour was absolutely unacceptable. He faded into the darkness and closed the space between them. Once he was close enough that he could step from the shadows and reprimand the intruder his anger bubbled over. The shadow jumped when he became visible.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing out of bed at this hour? Which house do you belong to? You better say a prayer that it isn't mine…"He spat.

"Severus, shh! Don't scream!" The voice was familiar. "I've been knocking. Where have you been?"

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Worry flashed across his face and he closed the space between them so he could finally see her. She was wearing pajamas and her hair was wild from sleep.

"Can we talk inside? It's frigid out here," she asked and Severus nodded before ushering her inside.


	4. Four

"What in Merlin's name are you doing lurking outside of my door in the middle of the night?" His voice was laced with concern, but there was some bite there, too. A sharpness that cut her. He hung his coat on a hook and began rolling up his sleeves as he closed the space between them.

Hermione stood with her back against one of his pair of wingback chairs that faced the fireplace. She was confused by his anger.

"I received an owl," she began, "from Ronald Weasley."

Professor Snape furrowed his brow in confusion before rounding the sitting area to light the fireplace with a flick of his wand. "That begs the question, Professor Granger. You still haven't indicated why you were loitering outside my door in the middle of the night."

She sighed before rounding the chair and sitting down. "It's been a long time since he last contacted me. His owl came very late and said that he was sorry for everything and that he misses me and that he wants me to meet him for dinner," she said exasperatedly.

Severus looked at her, confusion still heavy on his face, as he tried to piece together why she thought he cared. "Alright," he said slowly as he sat in the chair beside hers, "if that's it then, I'd like to get some rest."

"Severus!" He jumped at the harsh tone of her voice.

"What?" He tossed his hands up in indignation. "Hermione it is very late and I am not the slightest bit sure why you think I need to know about your trouble with Mr. Weasley."

Hermione stared at him with shock for a long time and Severus was uncomfortable in the silence. There was tension growing between them and he wasn't sure why. Hermione looked frustrated and Severus was certain it wasn't directed at him. He sighed and decided he ought to try and be supportive.

"I am not aware of the nature of your falling out with Mr. Weasley, but I assure you that you needn't waste your time on him. You could have anyone you'd like and it's silly to waste one's time dwelling on silly childhood romances," he said.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "You of all people should not be lecturing me about wasting time with childhood romance," she said and Severus felt his anger begin to seethe. "But thank you for saying that."

He nodded his acknowledgment and then a deafening silence filled the room. It hung heavy in the air as Severus sat thinking about how much he'd like to get to bed. He glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye. She was staring into the fireplace and didn't blink for several long moments.

"Do you really think I could have anyone I'd like?" The question was sweet and dripped from her lips like honey.

Severus nodded. "Any man would be fortunate to have you," he said.

"So I shouldn't see him then?"

Severus was surprised by the question. "I'm not telling you what to do in your private life. Do whatever you would like," he said.

"I wish you cared a bit more," she mumbled under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" He hadn't heard her.

Hermione shook her head to indicate that it wasn't important. She sighed and kicked off her shoes to pull her feet up onto the chair and Severus looked at her sock clad feet with confusion. Was she staying?

"Hermione, I have been up all night and I really need some sleep," he began and she could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Oh! Right, yes. It is late," she slipped her shoes back on. "I can be going."

"At this hour there is no reason for you to be walking around the castle all alone. I have been brewing all night and need to bathe, but your book is still on the bedside table if you can't fall asleep right away," he said and Hermione nodded.

Severus stood and began walking towards the bedroom, then stopped. He went back to Hermione and placed his hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry this owl has caused you distress and interrupted your sleep. To send an owl so late for any reason but an emergency is asinine." He rubbed her thigh and elicited a small smile from her before turning to go through to the bathroom.

Hermione towed her shoes back off and chewed her lip as she sat by the fire. Her and Ronald Weasley were a thing of the past. They'd always been better off friends and truthfully if she could go back in time she would have never let a relationship develop there in the first place. He was a good friend, but a selfish partner. Frankly, with him she was a selfish partner, too. She would never forget the subsequent months they'd spent together after graduating from Hogwarts and the memories were not positive.

It had felt like they were on very different paths that they were forcing to converge at certain times and places. Being with him felt natural in the sense that everyone expected it, but she had always felt stifled. They both knew they weren't happy but they stayed in it anyway.

Hermione was suddenly mad at herself for allowing the letter to knock her off kilter in the first place. She knew she didn't want to be with him; she'd tried and it was terrible, but she had to admit to herself that when she saw the letter signed "I love you. Sincerely yours, Ron" her heart tingled a bit. It had been a long, long time since anyone had said they loved her.

Logically, however, she knew his words were not a declaration. They were merely desperation. She rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration before deciding to make her way to Severus' bed.

She crawled beneath the duvet and took her book from the bedside table. As promised, it was exactly where she'd left it and the page she'd left off on was dogeared. She resumed reading to take her mind off of the letter. She had difficulty focusing however, when her mind wandered to the naked man behind the nearby door to the bathroom. He had seen quite a lot of her, but she had never seen him naked. Besides the exposed forearms, she'd seen him in his undershirt before he got into bed, but that was it. It had taken him very long to be comfortable enough to show her that much so she never would have imagined pressing for more.

He held her whenever she spent the night, and she enjoyed it immensely. Sometimes she would curl up against his chest and other times he would wrap his arm around her and cradle her from behind. She liked feeling the warmth from his body and she always slept better with him than she did without. Truthfully, she could imagine sleeping with him every night…but she refused to let her mind wander there.

She was grateful that no one knew about the two of them because she'd never know how to explain whatever this was. It was odd, but it felt so good she didn't care.

Hermione had fallen asleep by the time Severus emerged from the bathroom. Her book was still open on her lap and he closed it before placing it back on the table. Severus slipped between the sheets and wrapped his arm around Hermione's body. When he did, he was suddenly grateful to have her in his bed tonight. The times she had stayed with him midweek were few and far between, and he thought that might be worth changing.

As the rhythmic sound of her breathing began to lull him to sleep, he couldn't help but think about the letter that had upset her so much. It's not like the Weasley boy was a bad person or anything, but she deserved so much better. He wasn't surprised that their relationship failed; how on earth would they ever have an intellectual conversation? She deserved a man who could meet her toe-to-toe in a battle of wits, a man who challenged her, a man who respected her. He didn't know who could possibly do all that, but it was certainly not Ron Weasley.


	5. Five

Severus was marking a stack of less than impressive essays when his door creaked open. Hermione entered the potions classroom slowly and with a shy look on her face. He knew the look exceedingly well. She needed something.

"Are you busy, Professor?" Her voice was meek.

"Not particularly," he replied without looking up from his work. Hermione made her way towards his desk.

"How do you feel today?" He moved the stack of papers to the corner of his desk.

Hermione thought momentarily before sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "About a four."

Severus nodded before pointing his wand at an unlit candle on his desk. It burst into flame with a nonverbal cue and Hermione stared at it.

"Stand in the corner. This one, behind my desk," he said as he gestured over his shoulder and Hermione slowly made her way around his desk to the spot he indicated. When she was in the right place, she was so close to the wall that she could feel the chill emanating from the stones. There was nothing to look at other than gray rock and mortar. She took a deep, steadying breath.

Professor Snape's chair scratched against the floor. Hermione closed her eyes as he stood mere inches from her body and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. The contrast between hot and cold was enticing.

She wasn't wearing her teaching robes, and his hands quickly found their way to the waistband of her skirt. He hastily untucked her shirt and pulled it over her head before swiftly releasing her breasts from the black bra she'd been wearing. He tossed her clothing onto his desk in a crumpled heap.

Severus ran his pointer finger down the curve of her spine in slow motion. Hermione could feel herself arching against him and fought not to give into the temptation. She held her breath when his mouth moved beside her ear and his warm exhale made her skin tingle.

"Against the stone," he said flatly and Hermione cocked her head slightly but quickly thought better of it. The stone wall would feel like ice and the thought of being flush against it made her pink nipples pull taut.

She leaned forward and bit her lip as her flesh made contact with the wall. The cold burned like fire as she felt her body temperature flame with adrenaline, than suddenly drop. She smashed her breasts completely against the bare stone and let the stinging cold spread.

Moments later, Severus' hand found its way into the back of her hair. He gripped her curls tightly and pressed her right cheek to the stones. Severus enjoyed the way she hissed at the cold contact and decided to continue. Suddenly, and while still pinning her head in place, he snaked his other hand along the front of her body to grab the hem of her skirt. Severus pulled the front of the skirt up and shuffled her stockings down before using his foot to separate her legs further. Then, he pressed his hips forward, against her arse, so that the front of her knickers and the tops of her thighs were against the hard, icy stone. Hermione sucked in her breath.

Severus let all of his weight fall against her small frame. His right leg was placed deliciously between hers to keep her thighs nicely splayed. Hermione was breathing heavily and Severus waited for it to find a slow, steady, rhythmic pace before backing off. When he finally moved away from her, she didn't flinch.

Severus went back to his desk chair and was surprised that she hadn't moved at all. He had been certain that she'd enjoy the rough bite of the cold, but he was surprised that she was breathing into the sting and taking it so well. He chewed his cheek as he watched her back rise and fall with each steady breath.

Hermione settled into a slow pattern of breathing as the cold numbed her body. At first the cold had stung, but now it started to feel quite good. She could feel her entire body temperature dropping and everything slowed. It felt wicked and divine.

It wasn't long before Hermione stopped thinking. She felt her mind clear and her body relax. She let the cold consume her completely until time could have been passing in seconds or hours and she wouldn't have been the wiser.

She could have never imagined herself engaging in something like this, but somehow it just felt right. She couldn't quite understand how someone such as herself; someone so smart and confident and highly educated, could ever find herself in such a precarious state.

After the first few times she'd worried over it quite a lot. She wondered what was wrong with her that she caved to him like this. And why did she want to at all? If anyone knew what they were doing she was certain they'd find it sounded miserable, yet she got off on it, and she knew he enjoyed it too. She was certain they must both be equally insane.

One Saturday afternoon she'd snuck off and apparated to a random public library in some random town. When she arrived, the place had been nearly empty except for one young librarian who looked too full of life to still be in such a small town, and an old man who kept dozing in and out behind a periodical from 1972.

She slipped through the stacks until she found what she'd been searching for and was frankly grateful to find them at all in a small town library. She hunkered down in the back corner and read books about psychology and sexually and the common attributes of intellectual, independent, type A people, and suddenly the pieces began moving into place. She wasn't insane, she was just really desperate to clear her mind and, while this way was a bit extreme, maybe it was precisely what someone like her need. When she'd returned that evening, she went straight to the potions classroom and found Snape working. He made her wait, but he certainly didn't disappoint.

Severus' familiar voice cut through the haze in her head. "Miss Granger," he said softly, "how does the stone feel against your bare skin?"

She was silent for a moment as the dog kitten slightly and she came back to the room. "Cold," she said quietly. "Very cold."

Severus got up and stood behind her once more. He placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders before slowly snaking them between her and the wall. He cupped her breasts in his hands and Hermione groaned at his warmth. She instantly caved to him as she drew away from the wall and leaned backwards against his firm body. Severus allowed this range and enjoyed the way her body was cradled against him as he slowly and tactfully warmed her body. Hermione purred like a kitten in his arms.

His right arm spread across her chest to hold her left breast while still covering the other and his left arm slid between her legs. Hermione's lips parted and a needy moan escaped as he cupped her cold vagina. He rubbed her gently through the cotton in order to warm her up.

Hermione was surprised by how fast the chill was leaving her body under his expert touch. She could feel herself thawing like a fish that'd been trapped beneath and icy lake all winter. As she leaned back in his arms she relished in his attention and intentionality.

Severus knew that he could stop now, but he didn't want to. He knew she was more than satisfied, but as he felt the wet spot growing on her knickers he knew that he wanted much more. He stopped suddenly and placed his hands on her hips before turning her around. He used his hold on her to walk her backwards several paces towards his desk and he pushed the chair aside hastily before picking Hermione up and placing her on the desk. He forced her thighs open and could feel his cock twitching at the sight if her legs spread like this.

Hermione stole a glance at the candle he'd lit and was surprised to find all that remained was a puddle of dried wax. She had been in the corner longer than she'd realized and it appeared he still wasn't finished with her. Hermione breathed steadily as she watched him drinking her in like a parched man.

"I am not finished with you," he said flatly as he ran his finger over her cotton covered slit.

"So it appears," she replied. He cocked and eyebrow at her in surprise before shocking Hermione by dropping to his knees in front of her. His nose grazed across her wet knickers as he smelled her. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

Before he could stop, he hooked the fabric covering her sex with his finger and pulled the garment to the side before running his other finger gently across her moist opening. He knew he shouldn't, but that fact didn't matter. Hermione sucked in her breath as her wetness spread and suddenly his finger was sliding inside of her.

"Severus! What are you-" her voice cut through the room and made him stop. Her eyes were wide. He had never touched her this intimately before.

"Relax," he said in a soothing voice as his eyes found hers. "Tell me if you don't want it."

Hermione swallowed before shaking her head no and Severus continued. Her face twisted and she winced as his knuckle passed through her wet channel. Once his finger was inside her he rotated his wrist upward and gently started stroking her. Hermione was immediately taken by the deliberate placement and pacing against her walls. Her core started to throb.

He increased his speed and Hermione could feel herself getting wetter. Then, she heard herself getting wetter. She looked between her legs and saw that his finger was glistening. She hissed when a second finger joined the first.

He deliberately curled his fingers up and Hermione released a delicious moan that he wanted to capture with his mouth. When her head fell back he knew he had her on the edge. He watched her writhe in beautiful anguish as he continued his onslaught and shortly thereafter she ground out his name and her warm release flooded his hand. He continued to play in her pool as she moaned and dripped onto his oak desktop and the stone floor. By the time she started to quiet her moans she was sitting in a puddle of her own release. Her breath was heaving and Severus withdrew his wet hand. He pulled her knickers back into place, but unfortunately for her, they were sodden.

"Why did you do that?" She asked between heavy breaths.

"I wanted to watch you come undone," he explained before kissing her inner thigh once. "And you did. It was beautiful."

Hermione felt the blush creeping across her face. Severus stood and, when he did, she shyly reached behind herself to find her clothing on the desk. Severus watched her carefully as she dressed. She slid off the desk to pull her stocking up. Then she pulled her skirt up over her hips and, when she hiked the garment up, he stopped her so that he could fasten the button himself.

"Thank you," she said as he stepped back from her and he nodded.

"Severus, that felt incredible," she began sincerely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed," he said before pulling his pocket watch out and glancing at the time. "I believe you have to make rounds this evening."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip once more before offering an awkward but cordial wave and turning on her heel to exit the classroom.

When she disappeared, Severus dragged his chair back into place behind his desk and collapsed into it. He ran his hand through his hair as the reality of what had just transpired washed over him. He placed his elbows on the desk and his head felt heavy as it fell into his hands. He was disappointed in himself.

Of course he had always wanted to touch her like that; he'd thought about it many times. He told himself he never would, however, and that it would never come to that. Her scent still hung heavy in the air and he wanted to groan from suppressed need and frustration. He wasn't sure what was worse: the fact that he'd done it, or the fact that he'd enjoyed it so much.


	6. Six

She felt as if she'd been making rounds for hours, but it had only been about fourth-five minutes. It was as if time was moving backwards as her thoughts kept transgressing back to the aching between her legs. When she'd left his classroom she returned immediately to her rooms to change her knickers and now her new pair was getting wet from the memory.

Hermione never expected that he'd touch her like that. It had never gone that far before. What they typically did was already so intimate she didn't think either of them needed more, but the way his eyes bore into her like hot, red flame when he began fingering her suggested otherwise.

She was embarrassed to admit, even to herself, that it had been a long time since another person penetrated her with fingers or otherwise. Ever since her and Ron split her attitude of self-reliance certainly got in the way of sex. She didn't think she'd missed it much until now. Fuck was she wrong. When he did that there was an intensity there that she could never recreate solo.

Suddenly she found herself itching to go back to him. She wanted more. She wanted anything he'd be willing to give her. She felt as if she had just found water after spending years wandering the desert and she didn't think the thirst could be quenched that easily. She glanced at the clock in the entryway hopefully and forced herself to think about something else when she realized she still had another hour of patrols.

While she worked, Severus sat in his rooms slowly sipping a glass of Ogden's finest. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass as he wrote in his ledger by the fire. Distraction and denial were the keys to any man's success, and currently he was engaging in both. If he hadn't been forcing himself to do something else he knew exactly where his head would be…

He took another sip as memories from earlier tried to work their way into his brain. Replacing the tumbler on the side table, he dipped his quill in ink and continued to write:

Mustard seed

Turmeric

Poppyseed oil

Lemon balm

Essence of Moonbeam

Starlight

Evening primrose

Salt

He dipped the quill again and added a sideways note to the margin:

Starlight to be harvested on Tuesday the 3rd as supplies will be optimal thanks to the upcoming lunar eclipse.

Severus tapped the quill beneath his list, sloppily dabbing ink on the page as he thought. He tossed back another swallow of his drink and found a clean corner of the page. He needed to keep writing to keep distracted. He began listing things he needed to do about his rooms:

Rug needs cleaning

Embers from fire

Dust bookshelves

Put books back

Change sheets

He paused. Changing his sheets was necessary, but he quickly recalled that it hadn't been done since Hermione's last sleepover. The pillows still smelt like her hair. He grumbled as he put down the ledger beside his glass and made his way to the bedroom.

Severus wondered how he'd let it come to this as he frustratedly stripped the sheets from the bed. When this little engagement began between himself and Professor Granger, he told himself that he would never let it become so intimate. Naturally, as a man with many needs, he wanted the turn her over on his desk and fuck her the first time she'd been exposed to him, but he hadn't. Years had passed and he still hadn't. He had been fighting the urge for years now and was bloody miserable that it had come to a head when all his self control dissolved without warning.

What they did was all distraction; it was stress relief and nothing more. He was happy to help when she came to him all tense and uptight, and left completely satisfied and relax. It made him happy to know he could have that effect on someone, even if the manner by which she came to that was a little unconventional. She had never indicated that she wanted more and he accepted that.

Using his wand, he levitated clean bedding from the wardrobe and he manually tucked it into place; grumbling to himself as he did. He had been happy, happier than he could ever remember being, with their little arrangement. There were no issues in their little arrangement. Suddenly, that all changed.

The damned Weasley letter. The though sped through his head like a freight train. He tossed the pillows back on the bed to sit on the edge. That's when it had changed, he realized. When she had wanted him to care.

Anger flowed through his veins like floodwater. He recalled suddenly that she was the one who had broken the unspoken code. She was loitering outside his door because she wanted support that he didn't offer. Or had he, by letting her sleep in his bed they might? He dragged his hands through his hair in frustration.

Severus steepled his fingers as he thought. Had she expected him to do something with the knowledge that Weasley wanted her back? What was he supposed to do with it? After all, nothing in her personal life was of concern to him. Severus groaned as realization dawned. Even though he'd never felt this way before, they were each other's personal lives and that was never his intent…

Severus opened the wardrobe and found several of her items perched on a shelf. He groaned as the objects took on more meaning than a hairbrush and some clothing ever had before. He shut the doors and stormed from the room. Back in the sitting room, he swallowed the last sip of his fire whiskey before angrily throwing the cup at the fireplace. It shattered into hundreds of little pieces that fragmented the light of the dancing flame.

Suddenly he was exhausted and he fell back into his chair. He stared at the fIre unblinkingly for a long time. His emotions were everywhere and he didn't like it. He wanted her so badly, but he knew this had to be the end of it.

It was just last nine and he knew he ought to just go to sleep and pray that sleep brought the welcomed distracting he so desperately needed. However, just as insistent the thought was as it passed through his brain, and insistent little knock fell upon his door. He froze. Hermione's whispered voice slid through the frame.

"Severus? Severus, please open the door."


	7. Seven

"Severus!" Her voice was a rushed whisper that snuck through the door jam. "Severus, please open the door," she begged. When no reply came, she continued.

"I need you," she said quietly. She had said this many times before, but now it took on a whole new meaning. He sighed and went to the door.

"Please leave," he said curtly through the heavy oak and Hermione was taken back. She furrowed her brow.

"What? No. Severus, open the door," she pleaded with mild irritation in her tone.

"I am unavailable." The reply was plain. She was unsure of how to proceed. She had never had to ask more than once before.

Severus stood by the door and listened to the silence. He knew full-well that the silence didn't mean she'd left, but rather she was trying to gather her words for an onslaught. He waited and finally she spoke, however her voice wasn't angry. Her tone wasn't what he'd expected. It was laced with disappointment. She was barely audible.

"You've never turned me away before," she said.

Severus tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't fight his own resolve. The sadness in her voice was palpable, and causing it made his heart ache. He slowly began unfastening the latch and he opened the door a hairsbreadth. A shy smile spread across her face.

"What on earth are you doing?" She wasn't angry, and her question sounded as if it was floating on air. There was a hint of laughter at the end.

"I can't see you," was his quipped reply.

"Why not?" She still didn't sound as if she took him seriously. "Severus, please, I've been thinking…"

"I've been thinking too," he interrupted, "and I can't see you."

"Can't see me?" Now she looked genuinely concerned, but she tried to shake it off. "I've been needing you ever since I left earlier. I miss you."

Severus cringed at her words. They were so bloody sweet that it hurt him to tell her no. He had always thought of himself as a strong and stable man, but she made his resolve crumble. The way the "I miss you's" and "I need you's" dripped from her mouth like honey made him want to taste the words from her lips. He opened the door silently and returned to his chair as she entered, so as not to have to look her in the face.

Hermione knew that when he was in some type of mood like this, it was best to approach him like one would a skittish cat. She hung her cloak on a hook by the door and slowly made her way into the sitting room. She tucked her feet beneath her as she sat in the chair beside him. He stared blankly into the fire.

Hermione let the silence grow for several long moments until her attention fell to the ledger on the table between them. Cautiously, she picked up the book and saw his raised eye brow. He said nothing as she casually thumbed through the pages. When she got to a blank page, she stopped.

Hermione leaned over the grab the ink well and quill near Severus. He watched her with a look of curiosity and discontent as she dipped the quill in ink and began to write. He watched her for several long moments until she placed the quill back down and handed the open book to him. She was smiling shyly and he eyed her with concern as he took the book and read:

"In vain have I struggled.

It will not do.

My feelings will not be repressed.

You must allow me to tell you how

ardently I admire and-"

Severus' mouth twitched, suggesting that he was trying to conceal the smile that threatened to spread across his face. He stared at her delicate handwriting for a long time, and Hermione watched patiently as the words resonated with him. She could tell they were by the way he didn't question them; he didn't question her.

"Jane Austen," he said in a low whisper. Suddenly his head swiveled around to face her. "Why didn't you write the last part?"

"Because," Hermione began, "this first part I know is true. The last bit I think is true, but I didn't think I should write it down yet."

"You think you could love me?" The question was serious, and heavier than he intended it to be. Hermione bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. The smile she was concealing indicated yes, but her body language was reserved. He decided that he didn't mind that response.

Severus nodded slowly in understanding. He thought to speak, but then he picked up the quill himself. He wrote and passed the book back to Hermione. She read aloud:

"We all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of man; but this would be nothing if you really liked him," Hermione read aloud with a chuckle. "Oh, Severus," she said and smiled before gesturing to him that she needed the quill. He gave it to her and she wrote beneath his words and passed the book back.

"You must learn to be content being happier than you think you deserve," he read. Then, he read the line again, only slowly and more carefully this time. He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think that's precisely how the line goes…."

"Not exactly," she acknowledged, "but I think you take my meaning."

He sighed before closing the book and placing it back down on the table. He watched her for a long time and he felt himself getting lost in a way he hadn't before. It was true that she'd always been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but he hadn't really thought about it until now. With the light of the fire dancing off of her skin she looked alive and rich and warm in a way that he'd never fully seen before. Perhaps that was because he'd always chose to ignore it, but in this moment he wanted to see.

"Come here," he said in a raspy tone. Hermione felt butterflies deep in the pit of her stomach. She got up and stood in front of him before his outstretched hand beckoned her into the warmth of his lap. She fell sideways against him as his arm snaked around her waist to hold her in place. She felt as if she was finally tasting the elixir she'd so badly needed when she showed up in the first place.

"How do you feel today?" Her voice was sultry and sweet and he cocked an eyebrow at her question, which he normally asked.

"Right now? I can't quantify it. I think I'm content," he said calmly and Hermione smiled. He held her for a long time, but he could tell instantly that she was not as content as he was. She was having a difficult time keeping her delicious little hips still in his lap. Every time she moved he could feel his cock twinge, but he had more self control than that. Clearly, she did not.

"How do you feel right now?"

"Hmm…eight," she replied.

"If you keep moving your hips like that I'm not going to be able to sit here much longer," he said plainly. "Stand up."

She moved to her feet and smiled like a pleased kitten as he unfastened her skirt. He slid the fabric over her hips and let it fall to a puddle on the floor. He liked the stockings she wore, which were cropped at her thighs and ornamented with lace trim. He couldn't help but caress her bare thighs in the firelight right above her stockings. The knickers she wore were tiny and red and a bit damp and she purred as his thumb grazed the soft fabric. .

Hermione sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "What are we going to do?"

"Quiet, for now," he said in an accusatory tone. "Tonight we're going to try something new."


	8. Eight

The fire warmed the backs of Hermione's bare legs and she was starting to feel hot all over. She grabbed the hem of her jumper and pulled the garment over her head. It quickly joined her skirt on the floor and Severus felt his dick throbbing at the sight. Her stockings accentuated her shapely thighs and her bra pushed her breasts up and together. He suddenly wanted to run his finger along the furrow between her breasts, but he resisted. He continued caressing her thighs.

"I feel like I've been thinking too much today. I just need to clear my head," Hermione said and Severus' hands moved around her waist and grab her arse. "And whether we want to acknowledge it or not I just can't believe that you were going to turn me away an hour ago…"

He squeezed her round bottom a little harder this time and grumbled at the mention of his moodiness before letting go of her to run his thumb across the damp spot on her knickers. She hissed and then continued speaking. "I never thought you'd try to turn me away like that."

"Hermione," he interrupted and he stilled his ministrations, "I am never going to help clear your head if you keep talking. Silence, please."

Hermione swallowed and nodded. He continued touching her slowly and, with the crackling of the fire the only sound she could hear, she could feel her heart rate coming down. She closed her eyes. Everything began to slow and she felt content. This was so remarkably comfortable that she quickly went to a familiar place.

Severus used his hand around her waist to pull her toward him. She moved slowly; as if she were in a dream. Her eyes remained closed and she instinctively followed his lead as he pulled her into his lap once more. This time, however, she was straddling him. With one knee between his splayed thighs and the other between his leg and the chair's arm, she sat flush again his left thigh. He draped the top half of her body across his chest and the chair arm. Positioned this way, Severus could see the curve of her plump, round arse as it stuck out and was warmed by the fire. He caressed it once before pressing against the small of her back so she'd stick it out even more.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't want to send you away," his voice snaked through the air until it reached her ear and the words registered. She opened her eyes. "I felt like I needed to send you away."

Hermione listened, but decided not to speak. Severus continued, "I'd told myself I'd never touch you like I did earlier."

Hermione turned her head to look up at him from beneath the crook of his arm, but her body remained still. "Why did you make that decision?"

He shook his head and brushed her hair over her shoulder with his hand. "I wasn't going to let it get so intimate. Little did I know that I'd lose such control…."

"Maybe it's for the best," she said. "I've wanted more for a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" The question was sincere.

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't want to scare you off and ruin what we have." She turned her head to lay back down over the arm of the chair. "And clearly I was right."

Severus chuckled as his right hand caressed her back and made its way to her arse. He rubbed the round, fleshy skin in gentle circles until he felt Hermione's body relaxing against his. Her breathing slowed. He knew her eyes were closed. He suddenly felt bad for being such a prick, and he was going to make her feel incredible now. The next time he spoke, his tone had changed. This voice, she liked. It was slow and melodious and matter of fact and he was going to use it to give her exactly what she needed. He could read her cues precisely and she melted into his warm body.

"You are going to clear your mind now, Miss Granger, and I want you to relax," he began slowly. "Trust that I will make it feel good. Nod if you understand." She nodded and he began rubbing her arse more earnestly.

"Recall now, if you will, that some of the most freeing pleasure is found in the bright spots between pain. I will never hurt you, but I want to make you uncomfortable tonight," his voice enveloped her and she heard his words. She felt concerned, but excited. If experience had taught her anything it was that he always knew exactly what she needed and would give it to her gladly. There was no need to ask questions.

Before she had a moment to process, his hand left her bottom and came back down with a hard smack. Hermione jumped.

"Ow! Severus!" She turned to look at him as he rubbed the spot he'd just hit. After the initial sting was gone she realized she didn't mind the way he was rubbing her.

"Shhhh," he began calmly. "Relax."

"That hurts," she whined.

"Did it not hurt when I've had you stand in once place or kneel for an hour straight? This is just a different kind of sting," he said.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I think I'm supposed to have a safe word or something," she said and he chuckled. "I'm serious."

"You've never asked for one before, and I've put you through worse," he said and Hermione stayed quiet.

He spanked her again and she hissed. "Say mango, if you must," he said as he rubbed the red spot.

"Mango? That's ridiculous-" he smacked her again and she jumped.

Severus leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "I don't plan on you using it. Now are you going to be quiet or are we finished for tonight?"

Hermione shook her head earnestly.

"Very good." Severus leaned back in the chair and resumed rubbing her bottom. He felt Hermione's breathing slow and decided it was time. He swatted her rump 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times in rapid succession. Hermione tensed and then let out a low whine as the last smack fell. Her body relaxed again as he rubbed, and a large red mark spread across her flesh.

A moment later, he did it again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Then he rubbed. Hermione was chewing her bottom lip. Again, five quick smacks. Her arse was starting to burn, but he quickly rubbed the sting away and she felt warm all over. Five smacks fell again against her but this time she focused on a different sensation. With every smack her body jumped and rubbed against his. Between her legs an aching sensation was growing that was confounded by the way she was positioned and rubbing against his thigh.

Five more heavy smacks fell against her arse and she whined as she buried her face into the side of his body. She was chewing her lip hard. One hand gripped the arm of the chair and the other sought purchase amongst the buttons on his shirt. She pulled at each source of material to try and steady her grinding, needy body.

"Relax," he muttered as he rubbed the sting away. He was entranced by the blossoming handprint on her round arse. He smacked her five more times and, on the third, Hermione arched her back.

"I'm going to come all over your trousers," she groaned as the worried words escaped her lips. Severus chuckled as he watched the rocking of Hermione's hip. She couldn't stay still if she tried. Between the smacks she continued grinding against him like a needy animal who wanted its back scratched. He hit her round, red arse five more times, but this time they fell harder than they had before.

Hermione moaned loudly as she pressed against his thigh; seeking any purchase she could find. She begun to shake, albeit subtlety, and Severus decided it was time for a break.

"Alright," he said as he began unfolding her from him, "that is all, for now. Go stand in that corner, please." He gestured to the bookcase in the corner of the room, beside the roaring fire.

Hermione was panting as she pulled herself out of the crook of his arm to look into his face. Her knickers were wet and she was breathing heavy. She felt tired, but not at all spent. She complied and Severus went to fix another drink as he watched her go to the corner in nothing but her undergarments; back and chest heaving from excitement, exhaustion, and arousal.


	9. Nine

Hermione read and reread the titles on the worn spines of the books on the shelf before her through heavily lidded eyes. She was breathing at a slow pace now as the titles played on a loop in her head. The fire nearby was flaming and she was grateful for it's warmth on her nearly naked body. She knew Severus was nearby, but she wouldn't turn to look.

The last sound she'd heard, other than the crackling of logs in the fire, was Severus pouring himself a glass of Ogden's Finest and sitting back in his wingback chair. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since then, but she knew he was still sitting there quietly; either watching her or writing. Perhaps he was doing a combination of the two. Either way, her mind floated back and forth between nothingness and the idle curiosity of wondering if his eyes were on her. Her legs felt tired and she wanted to sit down, but she knew that wasn't an option. She breathed in and out steadily to keep her body strong, but she was waning.

"You're thinking to loudly," he said and his voice registered slowly; like sound coming through a static radio.

She remained quiet and still and quickly pushed any and all thought aside; focusing back on the spines of the books.

"That's better," he mumbled and she heard him slowly stand. Severus came up behind her and Hermione held her breath. Her eyes fluttered closed when a long, light finger brushed down the length of her exposed spine.

"Are you tired?" His voice was a mere whisper beside her ear. Hermione nodded and he squeezed the round curve of her arse. Hermione shuttered.

"I would like you to come to bed," he said slowly before running his fingertips down the back of her arm. When he reached her hand he laced his long fingers between hers to lead her through the doorway to the bedroom. When Hermione took the first step she felt a bit dizzy, like when one has a few too many glasses of wine. Her joints felt unstable and her legs trembled slightly as she followed him.

When they entered the bedroom scattered candles ignited one after the next and the fire in this room roared to life. He walked Hermione to the edge of the bed and stood behind her to brush her riotous curls over one shoulder. With a tenderness that made her feel as if she was melting, he planted featherlight kisses against the back of her neck and top of her spine as he deftly unclasped her bra. The garment fell forward to expose Hermione's large, fleshy breasts. She would have sworn she heard him suck in his breath as he reached around to grab them. She caved to his touch instantly and a small moan escaped her lips as she leaned back against him. She felt his hips rock forward and he pressed his cock against her round bottom. A low growl escaped him and he squeezed her breasts together a bit harder.

"Hermione," he groaned and it sounded agonizing as he felt his growing member throb. She chewed her bottom lip. Then, she licked her lips to wet her dry mouth. She took a steadying breath.

"I want to taste you," she whispered. The words fell out of her mouth one after the next like beads on a string. Normally this was his show- his direction, but now she wanted more. She felt brazen.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked even though he knew full well what she had said. His eyebrows rose up when Hermione swiveled around to face him.

"I want to taste you," she repeated as she snaked her arms between the pair of them and began unbuttoning his shirt. She worked quickly so that he wouldn't have time to stop her, but she could tell he was thinking about it. Quickly, she ripped the shirt out of the waistband of his trousers and slid it over his bare shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor and Hermione was enthralled as she watched his chest rise and fall. He was trying to steady his own breath.

"Relax," she cooed as she stood on her toes to place several light kisses across his chest. Severus' skin had goosebumps despite the fact that he felt warm. He was uncomfortable and it couldn't have been more obvious.

Hermione's hands grazed the front of his trousers and it was apparent that his cock as throbbing inside. The bulge was obvious and Hermione applied subtle pressure to as her fingers moved towards his fly. She looked up and into his eyes as she unbuttoned them and slid the pants off of his hips. Severus' head fell back and a moan escaped his lips as she exposed him. Hermione bit her lip once more before grabbing him through the soft cotton of his briefs and squeezing slightly.

Her hand slid between the folds of the fabric and he moaned when she stroked his silken skin. She loved how his skin was so soft despite the fact that the instrument was rock hard, and seemingly getting harder by the moment. She quickly shuffled his briefs over his hips and it sprang out at her. Severus peered down at her nervously, and caught her eye with just enough time to see a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"What are you going to do?" The question sounded a bit nervous, but also a bit like a challenge. Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked up at his coyly.

"You are very handsome when you're nearly naked," she replied. A subtle blush spread across Severus' face and he tried to hide it by turning away. She grabbed his cock to keep his attention.

"As Are you," he said when he eyed her up and down.

"I want to taste you," she said as plainly as one could imagine; as if she was asking for a cup of tea. Severus, however, was almost sent over the edge and his right hand worked its way into her hair. He pulled it slightly so that she would look up at him.

His eyes were dark and looked both anxious and relieved all at once. She held his cock and he stared into her face for a long moment. He smoothed her hair down her back and the small, sweet smile on her face made him feel love drunk. He was throbbing in her hand.

"We can't come back from this, once we do. It will never be normal again," he said seriously.

Hermione laughed. "Severus, when was this ever normal?"

She took a small step to close the little bit of space between them. Severus swallowed and hermione used her free hand to stroke his chest. "What we've been doing has felt really good for a really long time, but knowing you want more just as much as I do confirms that there is no reason to stop."

He closed his eyes and clung to her words. Hermione watched him with confusion as he was clearly ruminating over something. "There is always a reason to stop," he said.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

Severus swallowed. "Once you let it go to far it hurts too much when she leaves," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Good thing there isn't a place I'd rather be."

With that a smile cracked his worried face and she pressed her body against his. She stretched up on her toes and bit her lip before Severus leaned forward to kiss her soft lips. At first he captured them gently and sucked the bottom one into his mouth. Then, his arms found their way behind her back and into her hair and he pulled her even closer than he thought he could to slide his tongue in between her waiting lips. She tasted sweet like cream and he tasted of fire whiskey and the intensity and depth of the kiss tempered his fire so delicious that within moments he was pushing her back on the bed and falling on top of her.


	10. Ten

Hermione gasped as she felt him press himself between her splayed thighs. His weight felt all consuming as she lifted her hips and pressed back. Severus pulled away suddenly to quickly shuffled his briefs off and Hermione saw all of him. She drank in the sight of the wanton man above her and nearly moaned at her own arousal. His skin was milky white and pulled taught over the subtle musculature of his body. The thatch I'd dark pubic hair above his penis enticed her. She was breathing heavily as she awaited his next move.

He slid back off of the bed and hooked his fingers through the elastic of her knickers. He ripped them down more quickly than she'd anticipated and before she had a moment to register her own nakedness his hands were forcing her legs apart. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and knelt down before her as he dove between her thighs. He kissed her glistening folds and Hermione sucked in her breath. She watched momentarily before her head felt heavy and she had to lay back and enjoy.

His tongue dove deeply inside of her and he licked her earnestly. Before long small moans escaped Hermione, one after the next, as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. He pulled back slightly, only to take a breath, and then buried his face again in her folds. She was dripping and the room smelt of her sex.

Severus finally pulled away since all of her body language suggested she could hardly take more. He was panting and his mouth was covered in her pearly white release as he stared into Hermione's eyes. He leaned forward over her and easily slid two fingers inside of her wet and waiting channel. When he curled them deliciously against the sensitive bud of nerves behind her pubic bone, Hermione arched her back and screamed in agonizing bliss.

Within moments of his fingering she lost all control and she felt dizzy. The room started to spin. She was soaking wet and could feel her release dripping between her legs. She could feel the bed beneath her getting wet, but she didn't care. Her body shuttered and convulsed as he extracted all of the wetness from her body. When he finally withdrew his hand she was shaking.

Hermione watched with blurred vision as he sucked his fingers into his mouth and tasted her from the digits. Then his two fingers grazed her lips and she licked them. She tasted the warm, salty essence of herself and decided immediately that it wasn't unpleasant.

Severus bit his lip slightly and leaned over her spent body. He knew she was tired, but he was in no way finished with her yet. He was surprised his cock hadn't fallen off considering it'd been so hard for so long, but it was dripping. A bead of wet, white pre-ejaculate clung to the tip as he took his rock hard member in his hand and positioned it against Hermione's folds.

He rubbed the tip against her wet lips a few time to spread their combined moisture. Severus swept her hair back with his free hand and nearly collapsed over her as he slowly pressed inside her. With their faces mere centimeters apart, Hermione watched as his features twisted from pleasure. Her walls squeezed him deliciously as she stretched to accommodate his length and girth and before long he was seated deeply inside of her.

"Hermione," he said through a low groan, "you're body feels bloody amazing."

She pressed her hips up slightly against him and he growled as his head fell onto her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You are stretching me so much," she muttered into his ear and he groaned again. With that, Severus began subtly rocking his hips into her. The movement made him slide in and out of her slowly like a bow playing a cello. He rocked with intention and made sure to strum each cord inside her until she was singing. Moans and nonsense fell from her lips with each stroke and, as he increased his speed, so did her ramblings. As he crashed into her she was begging for him to come.

"You like that, sweet girl? I want to come for you…"

"Yes, please," she interrupted as she whined and begged. "Please I want to feel it."

Severus knew without a doubt that he was going to coat her warm channel with his seed at any moment. He knew he couldn't pull back now if he tried. She felt too good. She was so wet. She was his. He fell over her and pounded her mercilessly until she was screaming like a tortured woman. The only difference was that these screams were punctuated to spur him on with glorious incantations of "yes" and "don't stop" and finally a gloriously dirty "fuck I need your come" that sent him spiraling over the edge.

His moan was uninhibited when he emptied himself inside her. The sound was low and persistent and agonizingly sexy. He pressed his member as deeply as it could go inside of her and her body twitched around his cock as she milked every last bit of his ejaculate from his body. When it was done he left his dick embedded deep inside her and enjoyed the aftershocks that were pulsing through both of their tired bodies.

Slowly and every so gently he extracted himself from her body. Still panting, he fell beside her on the bed. They laid there for a long time listening to the sounds of one another breathing. Finally, Hermione scooted up in the bed and say against the headboard.

"Severus?" Her voice was a tired whisper. There was a layer of sweetness there, however, indicating that she already knew what the answer to her question would be. "Can I spend the night?"

Severus laughed as he stood up and turned down the bedsheets before slipping beneath the covers beside her. Hermione shuffled beneath the blankets as well.. "Of course you can spend the night. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione curled into the crook of his arm. He smelled of must and sage and she liked it quite a lot. She was more tired than she'd realized, but it was understandable why. The steady rhythm of his breathing with the rise and fall of his chest made her sleepy too. She was warm by the fire and beneath the blankets and curled against his body and she felt content. Her eyes closed slowly as she haphazardly fought off the sleep that threatened to consume her.

"Hermione," he whispered quietly and she stirred, indicating that she was awake and heard him. "How do you feel right now?"

A satisfied smile spread across her face. "27." She nuzzled closely against him.

"27? The scale only goes up until ten," he replied.

She nodded in reply. "Yes. 27." She turned her head slightly in a vain attempt to cover her yawn.

Severus looked down at her as he swept her hair back from her face with the palm of his hand. As he watched her, he didn't think she realized how she kept drifting so subtlety in and out of sleep, but he thought she was utterly gorgeous. Her skin glowed like dew and the air escaping her mouth whistled slightly every so often. He realized with certainty that this was bliss, and that he could do it for a very long time.


	11. Eleven

Hermione yawned and twisted beneath the sheets. A small familiar beam of sunlight cut through the shutters on the high windows and fell across the bed. Hermione sat up slowly and stretched before picking up her long abandoned book from the nightstand. She thumbed through the pages as the lump sleeping beside her snored.

She glanced at him casually from time to time and realized begrudgingly that the naked shoulders and back peeking out from beneath the duvet were seducing her. His skin was pale and smooth and she wanted to reach out and touch him, but she resisted. She turned her attention back to her book.

Unfortunately, distraction was making it difficult for her to focus. She wanted to look at him. She wanted to touch him. However, the last thing she wanted to do was wake him. He looked so content as he slept. His usually tense muscles relaxed and he sounded like a hibernating bear.

Hermione quietly turned down the blanket and climbed down from the bed without waking him. The fire burned low and it was cold in the room; instantly chilling her naked skin as she left their warm den. She shivered as she grabbed her wand from beneath the pillow and pointed it at the hearth to reignite the flame. Then, she padded to the loo to relieve her bladder and, as she did, she noticed Severus' robe hanging on a hook. She washed her hands and took the robe down; slipping into it and cinching it at the waist. The robe hung on her like an ill fitting coat, but it was warm and soft and she rolled up the sleeves. It smelled of him and she felt quite placated.

She went back through the bedroom and passed the sleeping bear. As she entered the sitting room, she reignited that fire as well before sinking into one of the wingback chairs. Hermione then pointed her wand at the tea service that sat nearby and she heard the kettle begin to fill. She used her magic to levitate the set to the table beside her.

Severus' ledger sat on the same table where he'd left it last night. She looked at the cover as she fixed her cup. While she stirred in one scoop of sugar and some milk, she noticed how worn the cover was. Hermione had seen him take notes and write things down in books like this hundreds of times before, but as she took a sip of tea and opened the cover, she quickly realized this notebook wasn't the same one he usually used to inventory his stores. His distinctive spidery scrawl was spread across the top of the page and she traced the writing with her finger: _Professor Severus Snape_. Beneath his name in small, neater script was one word: _private_.

Hermione sucked her lip into her mouth and chewed it slightly. This was the same book he'd let her write in the night before. He'd even watched her thumb through some of the pages, so surely it wasn't private to her. She decided to turn the first page.

His handwriting was everywhere on the worn pages. There was so much to look at she didn't know where to begin. She flipped through the pages and nearly all of them were filled with writing. Even the margins were full. His handwriting was sloppier than she'd ever seen it before and it suddenly dawned on her that this wasn't the book he used to schedule and inventory his ingredients, this was a journal.

As she let her nastiness get the best of her, she noted that the way that the shape of his letters changed where he started to get a little drunk or sleepy. In certain places the crisp, clean marks began to get a little wobbly and tilted. She came across one such page that stopped her idle thumbing. Her name was everywhere and jumped out at her in several places. She didn't breathe for a moment. She thought she should turn the page and ignore it, but she didn't. She chewed her lip as his musings washed over her. It began:

_Today, late in the evening, Professor Granger knocked on the door to my store room while I was counting the number of dandelion seeds still available after Nicholas McKew dropped his entire portion on the floor and another lost hers to an idiotic miscalculation. I am still not sure if Sally Schneider is able to count past 12. When I heard her come in, I was annoyed at the interruption. However, when I actually looked at her and processed why she was there, I found it difficult to be angry. I have realized that Hermione Granger is utterly stunning, particularly when she needs something. Her eyes have this doe-like quality that suck me in every time. When she asked if I was busy in that needy little voice I instantly told her I wasn't, but that was such a lie. As it turns out, I don't mind staying up later to do my duties if it means my valuable time is lost to her. I think I'd be happy to loose my time to her more often. _

Hermione felt a blush spreading across her face and a coy smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She thought she should stop reading, but she didn't want to. She continued:

_She spent the better part of the next hour in the storeroom with me. I had her skirt flipped up and her nose in the corner. It was a simple pose, but I was able to finish my work without becoming too distracted. I glanced at her occasionally, but I mainly forced myself to ignore her. After all, that is what she wants. But the store room is small and then I started to smell her and I felt like an animal. I couldn't focus on anything anymore that wasn't her. She smelled like eucalyptus from my shower and the scent was enough to send my head spiraling. Who would have thought something as medicinal as eucalyptus could be so arousing? I'm sure the vanilla in her hair added to the appeal. More than anything, though, I could smell the scent between her legs and I thought I'd lose all control. I wanted to touch her so bad that when I came behind her to tell her she was finished, I swept her hair over her left shoulder and. I was so close to the nape of her delicate neck that I could have kissed her there easily, but I knew I couldn't. If I had I wouldn't have been able to stop. _

_I think this relationship could become problematic, but I don't want to acknowledge that fact now. When she is around I don't feel like myself anymore. My routine is broken. My head swims. It feels like I'm underwater and the pressure of coming to the surface might crush me. But how can the torture be so delicious? I know she enjoys it too, but not because it's me. She enjoys it for what it is. She is such a deep and beautiful thinker that she needs to escape to the stillness and loss of control. I am happy to give it to her. I think she thinks I just like being in control so much that I could never let go, but that really isn't true. I think she could have me undone in moments if she wanted to, but I could never let that happen._

"Miss Granger," Severus began from the bedroom doorway. She hadn't heard him come in. Hermione jumped and the journal nearly slipped from her hands. She recovered quickly and, closing the book, she smiled weakly at him.

"Good morning," she replied meekly; a hint of anxious uncertainty in her voice.


	12. Twelve

Severus stood in the doorway in a pair of cotton briefs. It was apparent that Hermione didn't know where to look. Discomfort and nervousness flitted back and forth between her eyes and Severus was holding his anger back like a wild dog on a leash.

"It appears that I have found my robe," he said slowly and Hermione looked down at herself to realize once again that she had slipped into it.

"It was cold this morning," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Severus waved her words away with his hand. "Don't be sorry for that."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Slowly he closed the space between them and sat in the chair beside her. Severus poured himself a cup of tea and took a long sip while Hermione watched him nervously with the book still in her lap. He didn't appear angry, but she was struggling to read him. She watched him in silence.

Severus blew on the surface once to cool the hot cup before taking a sip. With a tilt of the head, he finally gestured toward the journal in her hands. "Find anything interesting in there?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, but the silence between them hung like humidity. "I..I didn't read much," she replied when she could no longer bare the suffocating quiet. He hummed in acknowledgement.

"That's surprising. I've written quiet a bit in there about you." Severus held out his hand, indicating that she should give it to him. Hermione complied and Severus began flipping through the pages. When he found the one he liked, he stopped. "Yes, this one."

Hermione's discomfort was obvious as she wrung her hands in her lap.

"The notion of seeing her in a different context intrigues and scares me. Yet I can't help but wonder if the term 'arrangement' should be replaced with 'relationship.' I do not think I am that type of man. An arrangement is likely all this should ever be," he read.

Hermione chewed her cheek as he scanned the page. Then, he continued.

"I've never been particularly concerned about my age, but it is foolish not to acknowledge that she is significantly younger than I, and a former student. I'm not sure if this bothers me, after all without all of this incredulity she would still be a coworker and an equal, but I can't help but be reminded every time that I look at her that she is young and beautiful and desirable. I wouldn't use any of those words to describe myself."

"Severus-" she interrupted quietly, but he just glared at her before turning the page. "Please stop."

He ignored her and took a breath before reading again. "I have decided it. Professor Granger, with her doe eyes and lion's mane, is nothing more than a distraction in this bleak or boring life. She-"

"Bleak and boring life? Severus, you must truly be mad," she interrupted furiously. "How could you write such a thing? You have any and every ingredient at your fingertips and can brew whatever you'd like. You have the talent and the skill to create your own spells and potions. You are regarded for your successes and your contributions. You are an…icon."

The last word fell of her tongue in a whisper and Severus glared at her as he shut the book slowly. Her chest was rising and falling beneath his robe from frustration. He sighed a languid sigh. .

"An icon? I have never asked to be an icon. I'm just a surly old man who has given too much to this world already," he said.

"No one who is truly an icon ever asked to be one. People aren't impressed by those who go about declaring their importance. You, however, have no choice but to accept it because it will exist whether you like it or not," she spat. Severus growled under his breath at her words.

Hermione stood and cinched the robe around her waist. "Just like how I didn't ask you to read that out loud just to tell me I'm a distraction in your bleak and boring life." She turned in her heel and went through to the bathroom. Severus heard the door close abruptly and then the steady sound of falling water as she turned on the tap.

Severus felt defeated as he closed the book and placed it face-down on the side table. How had he lost control of that situation so quickly? He sighed as her words tumbled around in his head.

He didn't think he had meant calling her a distraction to be a bad thing, but when he read it out loud it did sound insulting. Was he really so dense? He had said plenary of nice things about her too, but apparently this wasn't tit for tat. He did want to hurt her a little bit for reading the journal, but he didn't expect that he'd be left feeling ashamed.

He got to his feet slowly and started walking towards the bathroom; against his better judgement. Standing outside the door, he could hear the tub filling up. He waited until she turned off the tap before knocking.

At first she didn't reply. Then, he knocked a second time.

"Yes?" Her tone was cold.

"May I come in?" His voice was a whisper and when Hermione didn't respond immediately he wondered if she'd heard him.

"Come in."

Severus opened the door and then shut it behind himself to trap the warmth inside. He stood by the door and was awestruck by the look of her. He hadn't meant to stare, but he couldn't help it. Hermione's naked shoulders peaked out from beneath a mountain of bubbles and the subtle curve of her décolletage made his breathing hitch. He suddenly forgot to speak.

Hermione pointed to the plant in the bathroom. "That eucalyptus sprig needs to be replaced. It doesn't smell nice anymore. And you can see the color is gone." He nodded.

When he couldn't bare the distance anymore, he took a step towards her and he began to speak but was immediately stopped by a dismissive wave of her hand. He froze in the center of the room.

"Please, Professor. I am not ready to discuss it," she said flatly. Severus looked around nervously. If they weren't to discuss it, was he supposed to leave?

"I'd like you to stand in the corner." Her tone was serious.

"Hermione," he drawled with a subtle roll of the eyes. "I am not going to stand on the corner."

"Three minutes," she said as she held up her fingers. "That's all. I'd like to enjoy my bath a moment longer."

Severus stared at her blankly before his gaze floated to the marble tiles that lined the wall. Nothing but cold stone. To be fair, the room was quite warm from the heat of the bath but he was still only in his briefs. He chewed his lip as he waited momentarily to test her seriousness, but when she didn't waver or laugh or say this was a joke, he went to the corner.

He immediately felt foolish. This was like a toddler's time out. He suddenly couldn't understand why she did this at all. His body was tense and he could feel the muscles in his back straining under his discomfort.

"You're thinking too much," she said. "Stop that."

Severus felt himself give in to her command immediately. He turned his brain off, he saw everything go still, his muscles relaxed. It was quiet. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard her voice again.

"Remove your briefs, please," she said sweetly and the tension came back to his shoulders. Hermione watched as he hesitated, but she didn't tell him again. She knew he would comply.

After several long seconds, Hermione grinned like a Cheshire Cat when he hooked his fingers beneath the elastic and pitched forward slightly to pull them off of his hips. He lifted his left foot to catch the undergarment and he tossed it to the floor nearby without turning to look at her. He took a deep, steady breath as the reality of his nakedness consumed him. He suddenly wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Did they hang by his side? Cover his limp cock? She couldn't see it anyway…

"Relax," she cooed and it sounded like a songbird. "Don't think."

Severus closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. After a moment he felt like he could have been anywhere. The reality of the washroom slipped away and he was in a vast and open space. His body felt light. His brain felt light. He didn't register the feeling that he was being watched. Her eyes could have been all over him and he wouldn't have known. He felt weightless in this nakedness. He thought briefly about the time, but the thought passed quickly. He trusted that Hermione would find him and call him back at the proper time.

Hermione watched his breathing slow as he stood like a statue. He did not move albeit for the slow and intentional rise and fall of his breath. The muscles in his back were still defined despite the fact that he had let go of all the tension and was slightly slumped with his hands over his cock. Hermione thought he'd probably stop breathing all together if it were possible.

"Alright. Very good." Her quiet voice enveloped him like a cloak and he didn't move. She sounded like a song and it was sweet and he liked it.

"Severus," she sang, "you may turn around now."

He opened his eyes and the reality of the room came flooding back. He felt a little dizzy but it wasn't at all discomforting. He turned around to face her. He looked relaxed.

"Would you like to come in the bath now?"

He nodded.

Hermione scooted up in the tub, which exposed her full breasts above the mountain of bubbles. Once again, Severus was mesmerized by her beauty, but he didn't react. When she beckoned him once more with a wave of her hand he let his fall to the side and closed the space between the wall and the tub in three large steps. She smiled when he sunk into the warm water across from her and her legs wrapped around his like vines. She was smooth and warm and so close that he felt as if they were connected by invisible threads. Severus relaxed completely and his head fell back on the edge in bliss while a smile settled onto his face.


End file.
